donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omega Tyrant
Welcome Hi, welcome to Donkey Kong Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Giant Banana page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Megatron1 (Talk) 04:56, July 26, 2010 Stop Stop redirecting the level pages to its world. It is a worser version. Why do you even bother doing. Please stop. Thanks Slipknot Darkrai 11:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Have you payed attention to this forum? The clear consensus on it is that individual levels do not merit articles on their own and very simply, you created a bunch of useless stubs. The information on these levels is already or can be easily covered in the World articles, there is no need for these level articles. So I'm going to revert those edits as you clearly ignored the consensus of the Wiki, another quality you have that will keep from becoming an admin. Omega Tyrant 11:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I will stop making stubs, but first I am going to have to go through you you and that is HavocReaper48's choice if I am a sysop. Slipknot Darkrai 11:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Plus the levels on articles forum says you may also expand them or redirect them and I agree to expand them. Slipknot Darkrai 12:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Go through you you? What is that supposed to mean? It may be Havoc's choice, but I know what qualities an admin should have and quite frankly, you do not have them. Havoc may have made a mistake promoting Dixie to an admin, but I will do what I can to prevent him from making the same mistake with you. Also, you are wrong about the forum, three users (Havoc, Dixie, and the Forgotten Beast) chose choice #2, which is to redirect to the levels' section on the world articles. You were the only user who said they should stay, and you done so without providing any valid reason for why the levels should get articles of their own. So I'm going to revert your edits to the level articles back to the redirects they should be and instead of edit warring with me, type up a reason with logic as to why levels should get articles on that forum. Omega Tyrant 12:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Omega Tyrant 12:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Go through you means I have to revert all of your edits to success my work now. Slipknot Darkrai 12:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Do you have basic reading comprehension? Or do you just choose to ignore what has been established as article worthy and not article worthy? Omega Tyrant 12:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I ignore article worthy and un article worthy. Now I am expanding so excuse me. Slipknot Darkrai 12:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :: am expanding all of them now so do not worry. Slipknot Darkrai 12:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::The articles can stay how it is now go away and leave me alone. Slipknot Darkrai 12:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Again, do you have basic reading comprehension? It has been established that levels do not merit articles of their own. So any content you want to add you simply add to the level's section on whatever world they appeared in. So stop adding unnecessary content to level articles that the Wiki's Consensus say do not belong. Omega Tyrant 12:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I do not have basic reading comprehension and if you annoy me one more time, I will report you to a sysop. Slipknot Darkrai 12:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC)